The art of plastic bags for holding food is well known. However, plastic bags are also well known for their inability to provide any rigid support for a food item placed or contained within the bag, particularly a food item that is pliable and portable. For that, one would require a more rigid container, such as a shallow plastic bowl and a sealable cover.
The art of paper plates is also well known. Paper plates, however, only serve to provide a clean and sanitary surface upon which food can be placed prior to and during consumption. While some paper plates have elevated and pleated edges to keep food contained on the plate, such plates do nothing to protect the integrity of a pliable and portable food item sitting on the plate, particularly when that pliable and portable food item is a sandwich.
What is not known in the art, is a device or combination that can be used for supporting the structure of a pliable and portable food item, such as a sandwich, within a plastic food bag prior to consumption, the same device also being used as a plate for the food item, including a sandwich, when the user is ready to consume the sandwich or other food item.